


Sleeping up the ladder

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A very small portion of crack, Airplane Sex, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Blackmail, Cheating, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hate Sex, Impregnation, Incase you mistake those tags, Multiple Endings, No Incest, Non traditional relationship(s), Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Originally a Oneshot, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, This got out if hand fast, Threesome - F/F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lila Rossi has a way of getting what she wants, even now, Especially now, 8 years in the future. And what she wants is a guaranteed part of the agreste fortune and no small amount of fame. Lucky for her she has a plan.Lila fucks adrien.Note. I completed chapter one, and chapter 2, thank you for your patience. There's now a poll for what other endings you want to see first, so come vote.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 36
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	1. That social ladder

A car door opens infront of the Gabriel headquarters building and a stiletto clad foot steps out onto the pavement, followed by the shapely feminine leg of Lila Rossi. She adjusts herself as she steps inside the building, her dark red heels clacking against the pavement, and onto the linoleum of the offices. Her wide hips sway eye catchingly., slightly constricted by the crimson pencil skirt that is restraining her perfectly thin waist and wonderfully full ass as she walked with purpose up to the front desk. She adjusts her black blouse and jacket to let her prominent cleavage become more visible, her large breasts giving subtle but distracting jiggles as she walked. With her hour glass figure and beautiful complexion, she was exactly the kind of woman a person would look at and wonder how many men she slept with to get where she was in life. The answer so far was 8, and If all went well, she'd end that number today on 9. She approached the bored looking Secretary sitting at the front and cleared her throat for attention.

"Excuse me, I have an appointment with Mr. Agreste?" She asked in her smooth silver tongue voice.

The Secretary glanced up then at the computer. " you are miss Lila Rossi?" They drawled. Lila gave an affirmative nod. "Yes," the Secretary sighed and pointed to the elevator. "Mr Agreste is expecting you." 

Lila grinned as she made her way to the elevator. "So far so good." She thought to her self as the elevator closed and began its ascent. Lila felt restless with anticipation. She'd been planning this for months, going over diferent outfits to find the most seductive while still workplace meeting approriate, and she'd perfected her lines. She knew that the CEO of Gabriel already knew of her less than honest tendency, but they hadn't seen one another in years, and with the practice she had put in to her body langauge and lines, going over every possible outcome of this meeting, she was confidant she'd get what she came for. 

The elevator opened and she stepped out. She was created by a young secretary who introduced herself (not that Lila payed attention to her name, it didn't really matter.) and led Lila to the main office. The Secretary knocked and opened the door slightly. 

"Excuse me sir, your 16:00 is here for your meeting." She said.

"Send her in" a smooth masculine voice sounded from inside the room. The Secretary gestured for Lila to head in. Lila stood up straight, puffed out her chest to not only show confidence, but sex appeal as well. She walked in the office as the door shut behind her.

The Gabriel CEO, Adrien Agreste sat at the desk, giving a slight intimidating presence. His perfectly sunshine blonde hair was swept to the side, reminiscent of how it did in his youth. His beautiful veridian eyes sparkled behind the square framed reading glasses he wore. He looked just as handsome as ever, still just as worthy of the title of supermodel he had worn in his youth. But that's about where his similarities to his school days came to a halt. He had filled out very nicely, his broad chest and shoulders hugged tightly by a black suit, And though hard to tell with it on, his arms definently had some rather large bicep to them. His black shirt and green tie for him rather well, giving his serious demeanor a air of importance. 

"God, he's so hot! I'm going to have his kids by the end of this if it gets me thrown out!" Lila thought to herself as she approached the table. Because that was the plan, or at least one of them. Plan A was to get Adrien to finish a agreement he had been working through with Lila's employer who was interested in his company. A sort of investment agreement. Mr. Bellamie had sent Lila as she had always been able to convince people to sign agreements, through her words, or through her body. Plan B was Lila's little trist, get Adrien to impregnate her, then extort him for fame, money, and power, with their child and her knowledge of his company as a means of leverage. Hopefully she could pull of both if all went well, but she'd settle for a quick pounding if thats all she could get today.

Adrien took off his glasses placing them in a case in his desk, then stood to shake Lila's had. Lila couldn't help but think as he grasped her hand in a firm shake, how much she wanted him to kiss her hand instead. 

"Miss Rossi." Adrien greeted curtly.

"Mr. Agreste." Lila smiled in turn, the slightest teasing tilt in her voice, indicating how silly she found it that he was using such professional speech with a former school mate. Adrien ignored her tone and sat back down, adjusting his self in to the desk chair. Lila followed suit, taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk, tossing a leg over her knee, her heeled foot raised above the ground.

"Shall begin?" Adrien asked, looking at the woman seated opposite him. Lila nodded and they began the meeting. Lila honestly mostly tuned out during the business talk. She knew she would be able to repeat it if asked, but she didnt find it too important. What she did find important, was dropping hints. She started off subtle, a suggestive smile here, a sly comment there, but as the talk progressed, she upped her flirtations. She asked if it was hot and shed her jacket, giving full view to her open cleavage, she complemented his look, telling him how the CEO look suit him. Finally, after running her heeled foot up and down his leg from under the desk, he reacted. 

Adrien tilted forward and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb, letting out a heavy breath through his nose. He looked back up at the smirking woman in front of him. "What do you really want Lila?" Lila grinned maniacally, and stood from her spot, she came around the desk, stopping in front of Adrien, and leaned up against it.

"Why Mr Agreste, whatever could you mean?" She asked in clear mock innocence. Adrien glared at her.

"I mean why are you really here Lila? I know you didnt just come here on your employers behalf." He said.

Lila let out yet another sly smirk. "Right to business then? Alright. I'm here for the one thing I've wanted since we met. I'm here for you my dear Adrien." She started strong, turning to a suggestive hiss half way through. She ran a hand over his shoulder. "I've missed you, and I believed you would know how to show a girl a good time. Adrien sputters.

"This is a work place! Not some sort of-" he stumbled, face red. He wasn't dumb, he understood flirting when he saw it. He just didn't believe Lila would be so bold as to say she wanted him here and now. He's expected she was buttering him up for money, not actually implying she was horny. Lila interrupted him, amused that she could make this full grown business man blush.

"All the better then! After, isnt that so exciting, the forbideness, the danger, the taboo? Doesn't it make you want to bend me over this desk and have your way with me?" Lila asked. She had begun to stalk around Adrien's cjair like a predator circling prey. Adrien would have stopped her if he wasn't busy watching her undo the front of her blouse. The miles of lithe belly were very alluring. Almost as alluring as her breasts, which were clad in a dark red bra decorated with intricate designs of interweaving leaves and vines. But to honest he didn't so much notice the vine motif as he was stairing at her cleavage. Adrien prided himself a gentleman, so he often looked away or completely ignored things like too much cleavage or to little skirt, but his eyes seemed to have been drawn to Lila's breasts like a magnet. Lila laughed lightly at his jawdropped expression. Lila prided herself on her tits, the most lucky thing to happen to her as they had helped her seduce so many business men before adrien, allowing her to get where she was today. Although She likes to think she could have talked her way in without them. And they certainly seemed to be doing their job now.

"See something you like, Handsome?" Lila muttered as she leaned against his desk, slowly lifting her foot to run up his leg, and shaking her shoulders causing her breasts to sway from side to side. Adrien swallowed hard, and wet his lips trying to find his words. His rock hard dick was threatening to burst out of his pants, causing his suit pants to tent quite a significant amount. A mantra of multiple curses shout through Adrien's mind. This is so wrong. This Lila Rossi, the lying manipulative sociopathic bitch who almost ruined his life back in school, multiple times. The girl who had threatened his friend (crush), the girl who had faked getting hurt, getting in the way of law enforcement, she was the girl who... Was definitely not just a twiggy teenager anymore, who was a full grown voluptuous woman who was sliding down onto her knees and opening the fly of his pants.

He startled in his seat coming back to reality. Reality being Lila Rossi pulling his hard as a rock dick out his pants and giving him a hand job under his desk. He had half a mind to kick her off of him, maybe call security. But, the rest of his mind was telling him how good her hands on his dick felt. Seriously, she had some skilled hands, from all her 'experience' no doubt. Adrien relaxed back into his chair, closing his eyes and letting Lila continue her actions. Lila smirked, this was a lot easier than she thought it would be, that didn't take half the convincing she had prepared for. She could tell from the way his face had flitted through so many expressions that he was very torn about her rubbing him off, so she decided to help cement his decision to let her have her way with him. Lila leaned over, kissing the head of his cock, before letting her tongue fall out as she began to slowly lick up Adriens shaft. Adrien gasped, gripping the arms of his chair tightly as Lila went to town on his dick. She licked up and down, she suckled the tip of his dick and swirled her tongue around, she pressed kisses up around his shaft, she took each testicle in her mouth and sucked.

Adrien couldnt hold onto his poker face that he had been holding, trying to (and unsuccessfully) keep Lila from knowing just how boneless she made him feel. He let out a short gasp, his face turning a light red as she fondled his balls with her tongue. It honestly made him a bit angry that she had this much control over him. No scratch that, it straight up pissed him off. That was the thing with Lila, she reminded him to much of back in school, when she held all the cards and the closest thing to a victory he could pull against her, was a mostly empty threat. Even when he had her under threat to completely destroy her little tower of lies, she went behind his back as if he didn't notice, and he really couldn't do anything about it. God he hated that. 

Adrien was pulled out of his little back flash as Lila began to take his shaft deep into her throat. It felt extremely good, sitting there with Lila slowly taking his dick into her esophagus, but that angry part of him that demanded retribution, as well as the horny part of him that just wanted to cum, had other plans. Adrien smirked wickedly and buried a hand into Lila's long silky soft auburn brown hair. Lila glanced up at him with her eyes before they widened in surprise as her head was shoved violently down, taking Adrien all the way in her mouth, her nose pressing into the well trimmed nest of golden pubes that sat around his dick. She could feel his balls meet her chin, as she was pressed stark against Adrien's crotch. She then felt a slightly painful tug and she was scooting back off his cock only to be brought straight back to his pelvis. Adrien yanked and pulled at her head, increasing his speed and force as Lila attempted to suck his cock as he throat fucked her. Her moaning voice caused a slight vibration in her throat which only egged Adrien on. He had begun to put his hips into it, grasping her head in both hands, hunching over slightly as he slammed his hips to her face, his balls hitting her chin. He honestly worried about her breathing a little, but she had gripped his thighs and was eagerly letting adrien use her face like a toy, so adrien didnt think to hard on Lila's oxygen, concerning himself more with his coming orgasm. Lila's eyes had rolled up exaggeratedly and her cheeks looked ready to turn inside out with the amount of effort she was using to suck at him.

Finally Adrien stopped slamming Lila's head into his crouch, using a hand to keep Lila's face pushed right up to the base of his dick as he began to cum. Lila was finally allowed to come up for air as Adrien continued to ejaculate, some of his sperm shooting across her face and tits. Lila took a second to breath before using her fingers and tongue to lick up the semen off of her body. Adrien groaned as she suckled her own finger, letting his head fall back against his office chair.

Lila stood out from under the desk and turned around, treating Adrien with a face full of her ass clad in its tight crimson pencil skirt. She shifted her weight from leg to leg, causing her ass to shake and move alluringly, one side of her ass raising over the other in tandem. God that was a sight. Adrien stood from his seat, giving Lila a firm slap on the ass as he did. He gripped her hips and turned her back around. There would be time for her to get bent over the desk later. Once she was once again facing him, her shirt open, breasts visible, and a winning smirk on her face, Adrien grabbed her hips to sit her up on his desk. As he did Lila hiked her skirt up just enough to comfortably spread her legs open, showing a pair of dark red panties that matched her bra. It was clear she wore a garter belt as well from the straps running up her legs.

Adrien took a step closer, standing between her legs, his cock twiching in excitement. God he wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, to turn her into a sobbing moaning mess on his desk. And he was going to, but he would start easy on her, he wasn't an asshole after all. Lila giggled as he began to rub his cock over her underwear clad entrance. 

"Some one's eager for me." She noted smugly. Adrien scoffed.

"Do you want to do this or not Rossi?" He scowled at her. Lila laughed, then her smirk came back. She put a hand between her legs and pulled her underwear to the side, showing off her wet glistening pussy. Adrien rubbed the head of his penis against her and then, gripping her hips, began to slip inside. Lila let her head fall backwards, hair falling against the desk, the angle concealing her victorious and euphoric smile.

Finally, after all those years of denial and dirty looks, deals and gambles, Adrien was finally ducking her. She knew this by no means a complete victory, one day of passion wouldn't give her power, money, or favorable fame, but it was the key. She already knew enough shady going ons in this company for normal blackmail, but this was so much better. She could either threaten to reveal his sexual relationship with her to the public, or should she get pregnant, convince him to get with her to help raise her kid. She wasnt entirely stoked at the prospect of a kid to be fully honest, but it was absolutely the best way to convince Adrien "sunshine" Agreste. 

Lila was jerked from her little inner monologue by Adrien gripping her face in his hand, forcing her to look him in the face. He glared at her viciously, her face wearing an unrepentant smile. The fact she was so zoned out while he was fucking her like SHE had wanted, really pissed him off. So rather than keep up the slower pace he had been holding, trying to give her a portion of mercy before he fucked her completely unconscious, he decided to forgo his merciful act of letting her get used to him. He was going to **Fuck** her. **HARD.**

As he brought his hips back from his slow jump forward, and once he was pulled all the back his penis nearly pulled out entirely, he slammed forward. He had taken a step forward, allowing him to go in deeper, and also making him get right up in Lila's space, her breasts pressing to him as he went in balls deep. Lila let out a shocked gasp at the motion, a complete change in demeanour from how superior she had been acting, her mouth dropped open and eyes blown wide as he began to slam into her hard and fast. He was holding her against him, one hand gripping her ass tightly and the other holding her close, resting just above the small of her back, giving him some nice leverage for his powerful thrusts. Lila sighed and reached around his back, her nails digging into his suit jacket pulling him closer to her body. This felt unreasonably good, his cock felt like it was melting inside her hot tight cunt. The sound of muffled scraping and rubbing clothes floated in his ears as his hips met hers. Lila met his thrusts as best she could sitting on the desk. She got an idea and pushed Adrien back slightly.

Adrien looked confused until she slid the rest of her undone blouse off her shoulders, leaving her tits clad in elligant bra out in the open, shaking with the short thrusts she recieved. Adrien followed suit and slowed his thrusts as he peeled off his own suit jacket and tossed his tie away haphazardly. Lila leaned forward and began to undo his shirts buttons. Once the garment had been undone and discarded, Lila ran her hand up and down his chest, from his impeccable pecs to his washboard abs. God he was even hotter than she thought, it was a perfect opportunity for her that he had inherited the company from his dad, but he honestly should have stayed a model, she doubted sales were anywhere as good as they'd be if he was still doing the photo ops. Adrien had stepped away from Lila, kicked off his shoes and socks, and stepped out his pants. Lila looked on with interest as the CEO peeled the pants away from his legs, she knew that he was big as he had a huge bulge in his pants earlier, not mention he'd already been inside her mouth and pussy, but now she was finally getting a good hard look with the rest of his physique on display for proper proportion comparison, and holy shit.

When it came to penises, Lila had found that bigger wasnt always better, as she had been ducked by a man once that probably had a gig as a porn actor. His cock had been so large that Lila suspected he had surgery to enlarge it. She had acted like she had enjoyed like having her cervix smached repeatedly, but honestly it hurt like hell. No more getting fucked by horse cocked ex adult film stars. Adrien however, h~o h~o boy, Adrien had a cock that a woman could look at and think "wow, its _so_ big!" Without the fear of having the womb smashed like can. The perfect length to reach all the best spot and rock a woman's world with out making the girl worry about internal bruising. Lila licked her lips and slid from her seat on his desk, making sure to put on a show for her "lover".

Adrien stared at Lila as she slid off the desk, turned around and slowly slid her skirt and panties down her legs, giving him a beautiful full view of her large ass as she had bent over slightly, sticking her ads out towards him. She kicked her clothes away, leaving herself in a set of beautiful lingerie, all of it in a similar in pattern and colour to her bra. She didn't seam to mind the fact she was still wearing her bra or that her garter belt and stockings were still connected, or maybe she just thought he'd find it attractive if she kept them on, which to be fair he did. Lila turned slightly glancing over her shoulder, presting adrien with a sight akin to a mug shot if mug shots had women stand in their lingerie, her breasts giving excellent side boon view, rising and falling with her breath. Lila grinned almost maniacly, like a classic dominatrix villain who couldnt deside wether to kill the hero or fuck them. Lila planted her palms on the desk and presented herself for Adrien again.

Adrien stepped forward and gave her another firm slap to the ass, watching the way it jiggled. Lila let out a laugh, which made Adrien press a hand to the area between her shoulder blades, and shove her down onto the hard wooden desk. Lila gasp at the sudden violent movement, but relaxed slightly when she felt Adrien's hand grip her by the hip, and his dick rub against her entrance. Adrien moved a hand to the back of Lila's head, keeping it pressed against the desk. Adrien surged forward, his hips met Lila's ass with a loud clap. Lila let out a groan as she felt him sheath himself inside her, his balls swinging forward hitting her clit. He pulled back and repeated the motion, speeding up gradually as he began to pound into her core. Lila was turning into a moaning mess, draped across the desk her legs no longer holding any of her weight, her face pressed against the hard cold surface as Adrien's hand held her down. Her eyes screwed up as she released moans and curses, giving eloquent comments and thoughtful insights, such as "holy fucking shit", and "oh god, harder, fu~ck, harder!" Truly a mastermind of tactful speech and manipulation. Adrien's hips slapped against her, his face screwed up in concentration as he kept up his pace, attemting to speed up. His eyes squinted as beads of sweat began to slide down his for head, the veins in his arm showing prominently as his hands gripped Lila tightly. His balls swung and smacked against Lila wildly, hitting her on the clit over and over, giving her flashes of higher pleasure. 

This felt like heaven, for both party's. Adrien's dick felt almost like it was going to melt in Lila's hot tight pussy, her walls messaging him closer and closer to orgasm. Lila was in much the same boat, having brought a finger up to her mouth to bite on so as not to be to loud, should the staff of the building hear the little excursion happening in the office. She's also brought a hand up to pinch her nipple under her bra to ease her forward. Lila's legs had given out completely as adrien pounded inside her, his dick reaching the sweetest and deepest parts of her passage, his balls brushing deliciously against her clit adding extra stimulation.

And then he stopped. Lila felt Adrien's hand leave her head, allowing her to look up to see why he'd stopped. Adrien reached put and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her to her feet, she stumbled as she tried to stand, her knees weak from being fucked silly. Adrien held her by the hips facing him. He pressed a deep kiss to her neck and then undid the front of her bra, causing the cups to fall apart and letting her breasts free of their respective cradle. Lila let out a gasp as Adrien picked her up by the thighs, his face level with her tits, letting him suck on her nipples. Lila squeaked and whimpered as adrien swirled his tongue around the bud, and left slight nips now and again. She ground against him, desperate for release, needing to cum. Adrien shifted her in his arms till his head pressed against her and slid into her folds once more. Lila hugged his head into her cleavage as he began to thrust wildly once again with reckless abandon, his cock reaching than before and his testicles slapped up against her ass audibly. Lila did her best to roll her ass against him but they way he held her to him made it difficult. Not that she minded him putting in all the work.

She gasped and groaned, pressing her neck over her shoulder as best she could, his head in the way slightly as he motorboated her tits. She felt sweat drip and pool down her body with the heat and exertion they had both made, the delicious haze and slapping of sex driving thought out of her mind, shifting her focus from schemes to mind boggling pleasure. Adrien's dick hit her G spot repeatedly, pistoning against it again. And again. Lila felt her orgasm approaching fast causing her to take her nails across Adrien's back as she pleaded for sweet release. Adrien wasn't in much better shape, the tight walls gripping him were driving him nuts and her breasts were a perfect pillow to press his face into as he slammed into this woman. His hate for her had been driven from his mind as he bucked his hips, nothing but the thought of orgasm propelling his hips and cock forward. Adrien had shifted his hands several times while holding Lila up, coming to stop on her ass, where gripped them tightly, causeing creases to form and her cheeks to spread slightly. He could tell he was close, the feeling of a delicious heat pooling at the base of his cock warning of his impending orgasm.

Adrien attempted to pull out, the last semblance of intelligent thought suggesting the cumming inside a woman like Rossi was probably a bad idea, but it was a half hearted attempt at best, his instinct leading him to press against her as much as possible. Besides, they way Lila's legs wrapped around his waist, as well as how she was shifting her hips down on his cock as best she could, made it practically impossible to pull out all the way. He felt Lila scream into his shoulder as she came on his cock, juices flowing and her pussy tightening. This was just what Adrien needed to draw out his orgasm. He slammed Lila down on him hard, her ads slapping against his thighs loudly as his shaft and balls pulsed. Adrien groaned into Lila's breasts as he came, injecting his sperm directly into Lila's womb, his semen flooding her as it shot inside. Adrien let her down on the desk but continued to roll his hips, letting Lila's pulsating wall's milk him dry.

Lila sighed in relief, relaxing against him. She put a hand on Adrien's head and stroked his golden hair as adrien pressed kisses and bites to her breasts. Finally Adrien plulled put, his flacid cock flopping out pathetically, a string of semen still connected Lila. He turned and shakily began to grab his clothes, leaving the woman on his work desk to lay down and catch her breath, her breasts shaking as her chest rose and fell erratically as she gulped down air. Rather than put them on right away, Adrien simply held his clothes to his chest as he collapsed into his chair, stark naked as he attempted to catch his own breath.

Lila was the first to regain her true consciousness, peeling her sweaty body off the desk were she lay, her heeled feet touching the ground as her knees wobbled as she attemped to stand from the desk. She was definantly going to be walking very oddly for the next good long while. She shakingly collected her clothes and redressed her self as best she could. Once she had slid her her skirt up, buttoned her blouse, shrugged on her jacket, and patted out her outfits wrinkles she turned back to adrien who was looking in the window at his reflection, adjusting his tie and fixing his hair. Lila smiled giddily. She had done it, after all this time she had done finally done it, And with no small amount of pleasure. She would have gone through with her plan even if he had been a bad lay, but wow. That was definantly the best fucking she had ever had. Lila rubbed a hand over her abdomen, feeling the semen Adrien had deposited in her slosh around at her steps. There was no possible way she wasnt pregnant now. God she couldn't wait to feel that start running down her leg. It always felt a little gross when that happens, but after a really good lay, it gave her immense pride and after a lay like that, well Lila might as well have been crowned queen.

Lila turned to face the CEO at the sound of him sitting once again. "It was a _pleasure_ mister agreste." Lila said with a smirk. Adrien groaned and slid a hand down his face. Lila turned to walk out the door with one last comment. "I hope to conduct business with you in the future _Mr. Agreste_." She began to walk out, her hand grasping the door handle when adrien caught her attention. 

Yes a pleasure doing business. But Lila?" She glanced over her shoulder, an attractive yet unrepentant smirk on her face. 

Adrien had been rubbing his eyes, which shone with clear regret. He propped his chin on his hand, his elbow resting on his armrest. "Dont come back. I don't want to see at this company ever again." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument. Lila continued to smile, she opened the door and left him with one last parting remark. "We'll see." He hips swayed and her heels clicked as she saw her own way out.


	2. Neutral end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien kind of fucks himself over, even if no one else knows.
> 
> Wow, this chapter has gotten much longer than I Originally planned.

Adrien smiles as he kisses Marinette on the cheek as she heads out the door. "Good Bye kitten, see you tonight." Marinette said as she walked out to her car. Adrien leaned against the door way, watching as his wife drove off to her job. He took a deep breath and headed back in to check on the kids. Emma was napping, it was rather early for that but she had woke up in the night restless and unable to fall asleep so it made sense that she hadn't woken up yet. A quick peek into the Louis's room showed adrien that the baby was still asleep. Adrien contemplated on what he should do with his time. Maybe he should clean up around the house, or he could watch t.v. Adrien walked out to the living room, still thinking when a knock sounded at the door. Adrien couldn't help but hope for a visit from Nino. He had missed his best friend, as he hadnt seen him since his and Alya's wedding.

Adrien smiled as he opened the door. "Hello?" He asked before the smile sropped off his face completely, replaced by a grimace.

There at his front door stood Lila Rossi. A face he hadn't seen in nearly five years. She stood with her hands in the pockets of her black double breasted coat which seemed rather expensive. She wore a short, almost risqué black pleated skirt. Beneath that her legs were clad in dark. Warm looking thigh high boots which ended at the foot with a rather significant amount of heel. Somewhere between 5 to 6 inches, Adrien would guess. Her hair was worn down, just passing her waist, no sausage links to be found. Her mouth was coated in a thin layer of dark red lipstick, which broke into a pearly white grin.

Adrien was drawn out of his gaze by Lila's cooing voice. "Aww, see something you like, pretty boy? I'm flattered." Lila said pressing a hand to her chest in mock flattery. Adrien scowled.

"Why are you here, Rossi?" He growled out impatiently. 

"Oh, I'm not allowed to pop in for a visit every now and again, Adrien? I'm hurt." She pouted.

Adrien's scowl deepend. "You and I both know you never do anything without looking for something to gain." He ground out.

"Oh you know me so well, Adrien. I'm flattered." She said, fluttering her eye lids at him.

"If you don't need something, you can plant your ass back in that car, and drive right back from where you came." Adrien said making to close the door.

Lila sighed, and quickly pressed a hand to the door. "You're really no fun, you know that, Agreste?" She said, her voice changing pitch from the fluttery flirtatious high pitch, to her regular confidant drawl. "We need to talk."

"Its Dupain-Cheng." Adrien corrected stepping back from the door, reluctantly allowing the woman into his home.Lila hummed dismissively, clearly not caring about his new family name. Lila's heels clicked against the floor and her hips swayed causing her skirt to swish and sway alluringly, showcasing the curves of her waist and rear. Adrien shook his head, then eyed the woman, attempting to see if she would pull any kind of tricks.

"Nice place you got here. But uh, its a bit small for someone like you don't you think?" Lila said, gazing around the room before looking back at him over her shoulder. Adrien grumbled and made his way to the living room. He took a seat on the recliner, as Lila walked around the coffee table and took a seat on the couch opposite him, taking her sweet time to cross her legs, giving a full view to the fact she clearly hadnt worn underwear. Adrien ignored this.

Lila cleared her throat. "Been a while Adrien. Have you been doing well?" She started. Adrien scowled. Small talk, of coarse she'd beat around the bush. 

"Yes" he said curtly. Lila continued with the pleasantries. Asking how his career was going, asking about his marriage and their old school mates, most of which she didnt even remember the names of. She had began to talk about something to do with Marinette's latest line when Adrien had enough.

" **Lila**! What is this about?" Adrien interrupted. Lila sighed and pulled out her phone. She spoke as she began to unlock it and scroll through it. 

"Fine, you win. We need to talk about your daughter." She said, sounding almost bored, as if he hadnt entertained her small talk enough.

"What about Emma?" Adrien sounded defensive. Lila had no business with his kids.

Lila laughed and then slid her phone down the cover table, where it came to a stop in front of him. "That's not the daughter I'm talking about Adrien." 

Adrien raised his brow in confusion and picked up the phone. On its screen, he was met with the picture of a little girl, maybe just older than Emma. 4 or 5. The girl clearly was Lila's daughter, with the same tanned skin, the same auburn hair, even their bangs were cut the same though the girl had her hair in pigtails that reminded Adrien of Marinette back in school. But there was something about the girl that was familiar. Something that wasn't Lila at all. Adrien let out an audible groan once it hit him. While Lila's eyes were green like the girls, hers were dark, pointed in an almost sly fox sort of way. This girls were a bright vibrant viridian, and wide in a sense of wonder. He knew those eyes. He saw them on the paintings of his house growing up, on the photographs in the news papers labelled missing person. He saw those eyes every time he looked in the mirror. Those were his mother's eyes, _**his**_ eyes. Adrien sat back into the recliner, gripping the phone tightly, staring breathlessly.

Lila interrupted his little staring contest. "Her name is Aida. She's your daughter, obviously." Adrien sighed and put the phone back on the table. He didnt speak so Lila continued. "Ill get to the point. I need you to take responsibility for her."

Adrien shot up in his seat. "Woah, I cant take her! Do you realize what my wife would do to me if I just suddenly show up with an extra kid?!" Lila sighed. 

"I didnt mean I want you to raise her. Although I will admit, it'd be nice to have her father around." Adrien ignored the way her eyes drifted over him. "No, I meant that I need you help support her."

Adrien raised his brow in question. "What, like child support?" Lila shrugged, not meeting his eyes. 

"Something like that" she dismissed. Adrien was about to ask what the hell that meant when she spike more." You know Aida is always asking why she doesnt have a daddy like the other kids? She's always asking for one to show off gor those little daddy daughter things at her day care. You should really meet her." Lila mused, her head resting on her laced fingers. Adrien wasnt entirely opposed to meeting his daughter, but he knew Lila's habits of milking things for attention. If this wasn't a play to guilt him, then she'd probably have the press just around the corner if he did go meet Aida. He scowled. There was something more to this.

"There's something you're not telling me." Adrien ventured, his eyes on Lila's mock innocent face.

"Who me? Never." Lila waved her hand dismissively, then laughed. "My you've grown quire asstute Agreste? Did your wife teach you that? Adrien huffed, as Lila spoke. Lila then scooted forward on the seat of the couch, and began to speak in a hushed tone, even though they were in the saftey of Adrien's home. "You know I hear Gabriel has done some shady things with that company of his. A few things that might ruin the publics opinion of the label. A few questionable pay outs, a couple stray bits of tax fraud. You know how it is with these larger companies.

Adrien paled. He knew his father was rather amoral, but he had been sure that his father hadnt done anything illegal. Mostly sure. But honestly he couldnt test that, he had been having enough trouble selling the company as it was, a scandle released to the publics would stick him to his fathers dying legacy forever. He wasn't sure how Lila had gotten ahold of the information she had, and he was sure some of it was fabricated, but he wasnt willing to test her patience denying her clames. His hands clenched on the arms of the chair, and he scowled at Lila. " **What do You want Rossi.** " He ground out impatiently.

Lila grinned and stood from her seat, slowly stalking around the coffee table that separated the two, much like a predator cornering their prey. "I believe I already told you handsome. I want you to pay for your kid that I'm raising. Although..." She stopped in front of him and leaned down over Adrien, gripping the arms of the chair as adrien shrank back. "A little extra cash couldn't hurt." She smiled.

"If its my fathers money you want, fine. Anything else?" Adrien asked. It was never just one thing with Lila.

Lila grinned and began to crawl into the chair, slowly shifting up the seat, pressing her hands onto Adrien's chest, before stopping and sitting in his lap, planting her ass on his crotch. "C'mon handsome, do you even need to ask." She whispered into his ear.

Lila grins and tossed her coat off to the side, revealing a loose black blouse that showed off her rather large breasts and kissed adrien, shoving her tongue in his mouth, pressing her clothed tits up against his chest. She runs her palm over his jeans, and rapidly hardening cock, then asks. "Are you going to take me to bed or what, handsome?"

Adrien hated the idea of having this woman in his and his wife's bed, but he didn't really see a choice, so he led her down the hall, Lila giving him sloppy kisses and gropeing his ass the whole way. Once they reached the bedroom Lila shoved Adrien back so he sat on the bed, she then undid her blouse, her bare breasts falling out. Adrien hated how he instincivly compared them to Marinette's. Lila had her beat in both shape and size by a long shot. Sure Marinette's had grown, her pregnancies helping her rather small chest, but Lila sported some seriously impressive tits. Tits she used to jerk him off once she'd pulled his throbbing dick put of his jeans. She gave an infuriating smirk as she moved her breasts up and down his large member, causing him to bite his lip to stifle the pleasured groan he felt building up. Lila was now wearing an put right evil grin, which to Adrien's immense frustration, turned him on even more. Lila pressed her breasts tightly around his dick, and spat a bit on his cock, lubricating it so she could speed up.

"You know," Lila began, looking adrien in the eyes as she pumped her breasts over his large throbbing cock. "Aida has always wanted to meet you. She's always asked why she doesnt have a daddy like the other kids at day care. That could be you. You could be their for her. For us." In honesty, helping to raise Aida was the last reason why Lila wanted adrien to marry her. With talk of him selling the company, she had to ask fast. Even while jiggling her tits over Adrien's dick, she was still scheming. If she could somehow manage to break him and Marinette apart, then she could step in and be the new Mrs. Agreste. (Its irrelevant that Adrien's last name is now Dupain Cheng. A divorce could fix that easy.) She could convince adrien that he needed to help her raise their daughter, and to marry her. From there she could convince him to keep Gabriel, and its assets. And with that, would come fame and fortune. Lila Rossi Agreste could sweep the red carpet, in a wonderful high fashion gown, everyone would know her name.

Adrien said nothing in response to her guilt trip, seemingly ignoring her in favor of concentraing on the pleasure provided by the tut job. The Lila stopped, letting her large breasts fall off her lovers dick. She grabbed his cock and gave it a few quick pumps with her delicate hand before giving it a lick, and then taking it in her mouth.

Adrien tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Lila took his dick in her mouth. She had obvious experience, with the talented way she rolled her tongue around his head and shaft, a manicured hand gripping his base tightly, jerking him off at a well practiced pace. Adrien's mind was going blank as he watched her bob her head up and down with hallowed cheeks and listened to Lila's loud slurps and sucking, letting her pull him closer and closer to climax. He wasnt ready for her to take his entire length into her mouth, burying her nose in his pubes, his cock going straight into her throat. Lila didn't even seem like she needed to breath as her tongue poke out and liked at his balls, not letting his cock leave the warm passage of her esophagus. Afew more seconds of her throbbing throat, massaging his shaft and her slobbering licks on his dick, and he couldn't handle it. He let out deep moan as he spilled down her throat. Lila let out a moan, her eyes rolling up exaggeratedly, as he came inside her mouth.

Lila couldn't help but stay on his dick a little longer, his semen falling staight down her gullet into her belly. She loved it. Adrien attempting to hide his moans was a big turn on, as was his attempt at keeping his hands to himself. He had tried the while time she was blowing him to keep his hands at his sides, gripping tightly at the bed sheets, but by the end he had his large masculine hands buried in her silky auburn hair, pressing her head down into his crotch. She finally came up for air, clearing her thought as she stood from her seat, kneeling at the foot of the bed. Adrien was busy catching his breath, not taking notice of Lila unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the ground. She kicked the garment to the side, leaving her in nothing but the thigh high boots. Adrien finally noticed her as she stepped forward and took a seat on his lap, her sopping wet core rubbing against his rapidly hardening penis. She smiled as she tossed her arms over his shoulder, pressing her bare tits to his chest and passing a chaste kiss to his mouth. Adrien didnt seem to impressed by the gesture.

"Just think of it baby, you and me. I know SHE doesn't have any where near the skill in bed that I do. Besides I have such a - well, "fuller" figure. She cant give you a tit job like I just did, could she? She doesnt have an ass any where as nice as mine." Lila coaxed as she guided Adrien's hands to her rear. "She's so busy with her own little 'brand,' she never fucks you like you deserve, right?" Lila prompts. "But you could have sex with me when ever and how ever you want. Just imagine it, you and me in fucking in the office after a meeting, or maybe on the plane to a island vacation. The possibilites are endless." She whispered sensually into his ear, grinding her hips against him. 

Adrien grinds his teeth and grips Lila's hips. "Shut up" he growls as he slips the head of his aching dick into Lila's soaked entrance. Lila shifted her hips, ready to start.

"If you insist." She shrugged caused her breasts to bounce slightly. She then slammed her hips down, causing adrien to groan as she takes him inside her balls deep. Lila herself let out a small gasp of pleasure and wiggled her hips, adjusting to the feeling of his cock inside her. But not for to long, she couldnt let Adrien get too used to her, so even though she was still sensitive to his length pulsing within her, she began to raise off him, using her knees and hips for leverage, then fell right back down, their hips meeting with a clap. She let out a breathless laugh as she began to set a steady pace as she bounced on Adrien's lap, the tip of her hair giving small jumps on her back at the movement.

Lila couldn't really believe this was happening. Sure she was confidant, but she wasnt delusional, the likelyhood she could convince Adrien to go behind his beloved Marinette and fuck Lila in his and his spouses own room was astronomically low, but here she was, clad in nothing but thigh high heel boots as adrien rearranged her innerds, and apparently enjoying it. Lila couldnt believe that either. Try as he many, Adrien let out enough stray gasps and groans to let Lila know that he was having a pleasurable evening fucking her tight cunt. It was perfect. Lila let out a moan as Adrien began to move his own hips. His cock sunk deeper into her, reaching her sweet spot and gifting her with pleasure she hadn't felt since he had threw her over his desk and rammed his cock balls deep into her pussy.

Sure she'd fucked other men since last having sex with Adrien, but no one had compared to his cock, in size or skill. Nor were they appaerently potent enough for Lila to become impregnated. She'd fucked several of thensame guys over and over, let them flood her womb with their semen, but they miraculously hadn't given her a kid, unlike Adrien who had knocked her up in one go with his evidently, extremely effective semen. Lila's nails dug into his back as he sped up, ramming up into her as she slammed down onto him, the soft clapping they had previously been making was replaced by the much louder slapping of sex, Adrien's balls swung up to smack against Lila's ass, their thighs and hips meeting thunderously. She grinned maniacally and began to kiss his neck, secretly hoping to mark him for all (His wife.) to see. Unfortunately for her Adrien caught on quick and with a quick slap to her ass, that caused her to gasp and retreat slightly he told her off. 

"No marks," he growled. "We have a deal, I expect you to uphold your end." He muttered as he gripped her ass tightly, pulling her down hard onto his dick. Lila laughed. He may have stopped her from giving him any hickies, but her lipstick stained his mouth and collar. Not that she was going to point that out.

"Can't get anything past you, can I, handsome?" She murmured lightly, her head light from the stench of sex and sweat. "Really though, would it be so bad?" She whispered once again. "Juat you and me, we could be Paris' best power couple. Imagine it, the fame, the fortune." She was cut off by Adrien slamming into even faster.

**"Shut up."** Adrien said with force galring at her. "That's exactly what I dont want." He said as he gripped her hips so she ground and rubbed against him before speeding back up.

Lila gasped as he ground into her sweet spot, hitting hard and fast. Lila's eyes were wild and her teeth clenched in her maniacal grin, she was so close, so close to orgasm. She grabbed Adrien's face and slammed his lips to hers. Adrien clearly hadn't been expecting her to shove her tongue down his throat, as his brutal pace stuttered to a halt for second. Lila brought her hips down one last time, gasping and moaning into her lovers mouth as she came, her pussy pulsing around Adrien, trying to milk him.

Adrien sighed as he felt her tighten around him, his shaft twitching pleasantly inside her, not yet pushed to completion, his testicles nicely huddled against her body kept nice and warm. He took a gasp of air as Lila pulled back, a strand of saliva stretching between them before breaking and falling between Lila's breasts. Lila chuckled.

"Oh please, we both know how the public looks up to people with power and money," she shifted her hips, Adrien's length still buried in her tightly. "I bet thats why SHE married you in the first place, a step up on the competition. I mean, a fashion designer marrting the CEO of a high end fashion label? How does that look for her." She continued. She would have gone further if adrien didnt flip her over on to the bed beneath them, trapping her beneath him, his arms caging her head, his dick still pulsing in her soaking wet pussy.

" **I told you to be quite!** " He growled beginning to hammer into her entrance even harder than before. Lila gasped at the sudden harsh movement, still sensitive from her previous orgasm. She felt her breasts bounce violently beneath her as adrien jack hammered his cock into her, their combined genitals making a insanely lewd squelching sound. Adrien griped her hands and began to bite her neck, leaving very large marks. 

"You fucking hypocri- Oh FUUUCK-." Lila began to scold him for doing what he told her not to, only to be met with asavage increase in strength. The way their fingers intertwined you might think them proper lovers, making sweet love to each other, but the brutal smacking of sex, and the seething hatred in Adrien's eyes told an entirely different story. Adrien's hips were a blur, his balls slapped hard against Lila in a way that looked almost painful. Lila couldnt keep herself together, letting out loud moans and curses, urging Adrien further. She shouted things like "Oh yes, right there," and "fucking hell thats so goooood, mmmmhf." 

Adrien couldnt help but drive forward. He hated that he found this woman so attractive. He despised how she convinced him to have her in his wife's bed. He loathed the stupid comments about his wife, or fame and fortune. He loathed that her lips were so full and kissable, so fuckable. He detested how wonderful it felt to have her tongue enter his mouth, both of their tongue intertwining, fighting for dominance in their open mouthed kiss. He couldn't stand the fact he had a child with this woman, a beautiful daughter with his eyes and his mother's smile. But what he hated the most is how good it felt. Adrien loved Marinette, but lila was right. Marinette rarely wanted to have sex, and when they did, is was gentle, and often just for the purpose of having a baby. It was more love making than sex, with gentle kisses, soft looks, and adoring smiles. Nothing like the outright brutal pace he set for Lila, the teribble taboo he was committing somehow turning him on more. Adrien loved Marinette, so he didnt understand why the infidelity was exciting him so damn much, driving him forward to kiss and fuck. Marinette had his heart and soul, but now Lila had his cock and balls. Bruises had begun to form on Lila's inner thighs and her pussy was going slightly numb, the squelching and popping noises driving her wild. Her legs stuck out and upward, her heeled feet jutting up into the air, her boot clad legs were held out in a v as Adrien fucked her in a brutal mating press, causing her legs to bounce and shake from their position. Adrien had bruises forming on his own legs and he was sure his testicles were double their normal size by now as they slapped against Lila. He'd been holding himself back from cumming for a while now, and he was begining to lose his control as Lila's cunt wrung him tightly.

Lila let out more crying curses as adrien fucked her. To be honest it Kind of hurt, he was absolutely brutal, his hatred for her showing in the rough way he handled her, but it hurt in all the best ways, her hips and thighs ached, her neck was covered in his bites, she suspected he may have even broke skin somewhere, her ass had bruises in the shape of hands, but it was all worth it. She could tell that he was far to lost in their little fuck session to even think about the consequences. Sure he knew that if his wife caught them he was as good as dead, but he was clearly neglecting the most typical consequence of sex. He was so enthralled in her body, there was no way he was thinking of pulling out once he came. Lila grinned. In all honesty she was certain if he had simply told Marinette he had a kid from a one night stand, she would understand and they'd work through it. But now Lila was certain she was about to be knocked up a second time, **after** adrien and Marinette tied the not, because adrien wanted to hide secrets from her. If marinette found out he had not one but two children with Lila Rossi, one after they'd been married, adrien would be tossed straight to the gutter, and then Lila could pick up what was left of him. But she wasnt merciless. If adrien complied with her demands, she'd keep Marinette out of their little trist. Maybe if he was a good boy she'd even let him help name their baby. Oooh, now that was an idea. 

Lila was brought back to the moment by Adrien's rythem shifting, becoming erratic. She grinned, from both the pleasure, and the opportunity. Lila fold her legs over Adrien's back, both pushing him deeper, and making it impossible to pull out. Adrien didnt notice, his coming orgasm clouding everything else from his mind. He took his hands off hers and gripped her ass" attempting to pull himself deeper into her cunt. Adrien let out a gasping groan, his hips slamming into once, twice, thrice more before spilling into her. Lila let out a sound between a moan and a victorious laugh as she felt his seed begin to fill her. Adrien must have been more backed up than she had suspected, she thought as his semen just kept pouring into her, filling her entirely, some beginning to dribble out her entrance. Adrien still rolled his hips slightly, riding out his orgasm as Lila's walls seemed to pull him in, as if they wanted to keep him connected to her.

After a long moment Adrien's lingering movements finally halted. He lay on top of Lila still buried with in her, her breasts pushing against his chest, their mouth connected in a sloppy, slobbery, wet kiss. Adrien moved of her, falling to Lila's side. She felt his cock within her begin to soften then pull out, felt his breath begin to normalize, felt his arm lying next to her head. A grin split across her face, and she cuddled up next to him, her breasts pressing against his side. She discretely tossed off her boots, then tossed a leg over his hips, and splayed a hand on his chest. She half expected Adrien to shove her off, but he seemed to exhausted to even think of it. Or at least he did until Lila whispered into his ear.

"Would you like a boy or girl, handsome?" His eyes shot open and his head snapped to her. He let out a regret filled groan.

"Oh noooo" he let out a defeated groan as Lila let put a laugh as she cuddled up to him.

"Oh ho ho, oooh yes, with how much you came, its impossable for me not to get pregnant. Again" she said as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

Adrien grunted and turned onto his side. Lila smiled and pressed her self into his back, laughing at his almost childish reactions. After a long moment Adrien looked back at her. "Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted." Adrien gumbled. He felt Lila's hand come over the top of his side and run along his chest gently, the perfectly manicured fingers splaying across his peck. 

"Ooh Adrien, I just want to spend time with my 'baby daddy,'" she giggled. "What's the matter baby? Don't want to spend time with me?" She mocked. Adrien scoffed and reached over the side of the bed to retreave the covers which had fallen of from when they fucked. He began to tuck himself in for a nap but Lila made sure to make her way under the blankets as well. 

"Why-?" Adrien began frustrated. Lila cut in.

"I told you I want to spend time with you, besides, Marinette doesnt get home till tonight. I still have time for a nap, or maybe~" she trailed off. He jolted as she used her other hand to grasp his half flacid cock and give it a quick few pumps. Adrien let out a blissful groan but then scooted his waist away from Lila. 

"Do what you want, but I'm taking nap." He said closing his eyes and getting comfortable. Lila sighed nonchalantly and pressed her arms around Adrien in a hug. The two layed together for a while before dozing off. 

* * *

Adrien woke to find himself holding Lila in his arms, much how he typically held Marinette. Of course Marinette didnt typically wake him up with a hand job. Adrien's head shot off the pillow to look at the hand moving along his shaft. "Morning handsome, ready for round 2?" Lila asks, her head and breasts resting on his chest as she idly pumps his cock. Adrien lets out a frustrated groan and lays his head back onto the pilow, covering his eyes with his hands. Lila smiles, taking that as a sign to continue. She rises from her spot on the bed and sits up. She proceeds to toss a leg over Adrien's hips, her entrance hovering above his reinvigorated cock. She let grinned as she fell onto his cock once more, the semen that still resided in her womb sloshed around at the motion. She sighed as she felt his cock sink deeper and deeper till her hips met with his. Adrien let out a short groan, his arms raised above his head and Lila laughed. She bent over to press a kiss to his mouth, tossing her arms around his neck, their torso's molding together. She felt his hands raise from the mattress to squeeze her rear. Finally Lila began to move, rolling her hips at a snails pace compared to their previous bout, tossing in different movements to help him along. Adrien groaned into her mouth as she maneuvered her hips in a circular motion, holding her close once more. Both of them were to tired to go at it as a wild as they did before, but Lila was determined to get him to cum at lest once more. Adrien slowly shifted his hips in and out as Lila wiggled her iOS froms side to side. He felt his orgasm begin to rise once more, much quicker then before as he didn't have it in him to hold it in. Lila smiled against his lips as she felt him groan, his hips pressing deep into her, spilling his seed into her once again. She chuckled and pecked him once again, as rested atop him. She lay on top of him for a bit, pressing her tongue to his, lazily shaking her hips against his cock, more cock warming than fucking, but it slowly helped her to orgasm nonetheless.

Just as she came against him, the piercing cry of an infant rung out and quick as lightning adrien shoved lila off of him. Seemingly completely re-energized Adrien shot out of bed and haphazardly tossed on a pair of plaid pajama pants. Lila watched from the bed with interest, laying on her side, her head resting on her raised arm. Adrien left the room in a rush, quickly jumping into the room adjacent to the bedroom. Lila sat up and looked around for anything of interest. Her mouth split into a smile, an idea forming.

Adrien let out a breath at the sight of his infant son, crying in his crib. Adrien scooped baby Louis out of his playpen and walked out to the kitchen. He sat Louis in a high chair and spilled a couple cheerios onto the table. He began to stifle through the cabinet, looking for the baby food, when a voice sounded behind him, clearing their throat to get attention. Adrien turned to be graced with the sight of Lila Rossi wearing his clothes. The clothes which he had been wearing when he greeted her at the door, now adorned her body, his favorite shirt draped over her breasts, and his jeans clinging to her legs. The shirt was large over the shoulders, but it luckily gave her breasts room, leaving bulging mounds rising from the shirt, the collar stretching slight showing off her cleavage. her waist wasnt as lucky, The T shirt was tucked into the jeans that seemed to be to tight for Lila, her ass looking like it might burst through the material, and her shapely legs, especially her thighs were on full display as the tight denim squeezed them, leaving nothing to the imagination. Lila laughed at his gobsmacked expression. Adrien willed his dick to stay flacid. No way he was getting aroused from her in that ensemble.

"Are those-?" Adrien started angrily, staring at his clothes.

"Youre wife's shoes? Why yes, yes they are." She grinned moving a foot forward and sticking her chest out in mocking pride.

Adrien blinked and looked to Lila's feet, and they were indeed clad in a pair of Marinette's shoes. Her feet sported a red pair of 4 inch stilettos that were heavily covered in intricate adjustable straps, which showcased her beautifully manicured toes with burgundy nails. The shoes happened to be some of Marinette's favorites even if she didn't wear them to often on an account of how clumsy she was. Lila slowly and sensually ran her hands up her legs, then her sides, and finally sat them on top her her breasts. He noticed her hair was now done up into a messy yet terribly attractive knot, the ends of her hair splaying outwards from the top. It kept her hair from covering her slim neck that was covered in bite marks and hickies, her collar bones coated in bruises, making it extra tantalizing. Adrien's dick had hardened once more and Lila definantly noticed the prominant bulge in his pajamas. "See something you like, Handsome?" She chuckled. Adrien shook his head and returned to feeding Louis. He knew what she was doing. He'd already fucked her twice, there was no way he was taking her for round 3, no matter how hot she looked in his and his wife's clothes.

"You better not leave any of _your_ clothes behind Rossi." He said impatiently as he spooned some food into Louis's mouth. Lila pouted and oproached Adrien from behind. She brought her arms around his sides and shifted them slowly up his body, coming to a stop across his pecks where they rubbed slow sensual circles.

"Awww, youre no fun, Y'know that Agreste?" She said as she lay her head on his shoulder.

Adrien stopped feeding his son, and looked at the woman draped across his back. "Its Dupain-Cheng." He corrected. "Now go grab _your_ clothes and see your self out." Adrien said. Lila scoffed and walked off. As she made her way down the hall, she was met by a little girl with dark hair and bright green eyes. She knew those eyes, she saw them look back at her every day from her own daughter. They also had jus been glaring at her for the past 3 or 4 hours.

"Hi." The little girl greeted happily, completely unaware of Lila's identity.

"Why hello there!" Lila exclaimed, bending down to greet the child. "Whats your name?"

"Emma." The girl giggled, hugging a stuffed animal cat close. 

"Well that is a beautiful name" Lila said, tapping her finger to Emma's nose, causing the girl to giggle again. 

"Where's daddy" the girl said with some difficulty. Lila smiled.

"He's out there," Lila gestured to the end of the hall. "I can take you to him once I'm finished." She said. Emma replied with an eager Ok. Lila stepped into the room and collected her blouse, skirt, and boots. She tossed them over an arm, and turned to find little Emma staring up at her with those emerald eyes. 

"Who are you?" Emma asked innocently. Lila smiled and knelt down again. Lila knew that telling the girl her name could very easily cause contention in the family, should Emma mention it to Marinette. She wouldn't give the girl her name just yet, as Adrien was doing just as she had asked. But should he prove to be difficult, she might drop her name on the little toddler later on.

"I'm your daddies "special friend" Lila answered mischievously. "Want to go see him?" She asked the girl. Emma nodded and Lila picked the girl up in the arm that wasn't holding her clothes. Adrien sat with Louis on the couch, playing with his son. He glanced up and at realizing that Lila was holding Emma in her arms, his face flashed a furious scowl, before schooling its self into a grin. 

"Hey there princess!" He gestured for his daughter who giggled and held her arms out towards her dad, in clear indication of wanting to be handed over to him. Rather than just put the girl down so she could rush to her father, Lila walked over to the couch where Adrien sat and took a seat next to him. Probably a bit to close as her hip and thigh pressed right up against his, Her leg crossing over the other, coming to rest so she rub her ankle up and down his leg seductively. Once she had sat down, Emma shot into her fathers arms, who picked her up and held her up into the air with ease. Lila smiled and waited, draping an arm across the back of the couch as she waited for him to finish playing with his daughter.

"Why are you still here?" Adrien said as he put his daughter down so she could go draw in some coloring books, keeping his eyes glued to his daughter and smile to his face although his tone was the same icy one he had taken since Lila had arrived at the front door.

Lila sighed. "Oh, I thought I'd like to stick around here, spend some time with my favorite guy, see how good of a father he could be to Aida. Besides, as fun as it is to go into the office, teasing you is so much more gratifying." She said, giving adrien a smirk.

Adrien snorted keeping his eye on his daughter. After a bit of the two sitting on the couch watching Emma hum to herself while colouring, as Louis scoffed around the floor curiously, Lila sighed and looked over at Adrien. She laughed and Adrien turned to her in question. Lila pointed at her own neck. "You have a little something~" she laughed as Adrien slapped a hand to his neck.

"I said no marks." He growled out, scowling at the unrepentant Lila.

She was unphased. "Relax pretty boy, its just the lipstick." Adrien rubbed his neck in a feeble attempt to remove the makeup. He missed most of it at his jaw and collar, only successfully wiping the area where shoulder met neck. Lila laughed, she didn't remember kissing his neck so much. She reached out her hand that had been propped on the couch back and cupped his cheek that faced away from her, she brought his face close and whispered. "Not quite let me show you," she said, she pressed a kid to his jawline. "Here," she pressed another lower down. "Here," she continued kissing down his neck, whispering "here" as she pointed out spots where his neck was red with her make up, until she reached his collarbone. "A~nd right here." She pressed a deep kiss right into the junction of his neck.

Adrien let out a short sigh, having lost his head bit. He tried not to show how nice Lila kissing his neck had been. He refocused on his kids. Luckily Emma was to entranced with her doll to notice her fathers infidelity. Louis seemed tired Adrien noted, giving him a good excuse to walk away. Adrien got up and scooped up his son. Not saying a word to Lila he walked down the hall to deposit the baby into the playpen. He wouldn't typically allow Lila Rossi to simply sit in his house unattended, in fear she might steal or break something, but seeing as she kind of had him by the balls now, both figuratively and literally, he didnt much care. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. Adrien stepped into the bathroom, checking in the mirror to see how much of a mess his neck truly was. He was justly wiping his neck down with a moist towel when Lila appeared in the door way, leaning against it sexilly. 

"Hey handsome." She said, grabbing his attention. Adrien sighed.

"What now?" He sounded tired of her. She guessed she had been there a while. But she didn't feel like leaving quite just yet, she thought, eyeing his bulging pajamas. His eyes may say hate, but his cock says love.

"Thought I'd come have a little fun with my favorite person in the world." She said walking into the room, heels clacking on the hard bathroom floor. She came to a stop in front of him, getting right up in his personal space. Adrien backed up against the twin sinks.

Really who needed a bathroom this large. It had 2 sinks, no at home bathroom needs 2 sinks and a walk in shower AND a bathtub. Though that might have been a jakoozie.

"Really?" Adrien said, glaring down at the woman. "Haven't you had your fill?" He asked angrily. He just wanted her to leave and not come back. How thirsty was this woman, to try and coax him into round 3 after their long brutal 1st round or their long and languid 2nd round. Both had taken at least half and hour, probably much more but he hadnt checked a clock.

Lila snickered and draped her front against him, her breasts rubbing up against his lower pecks through his favorite shirt that SHE wore. She ran her hands across his broad chest then took one back down to cup his bulge, which seemed to want to shoot through the pants. "I don't know" she muttered, shifting up his body, her mouth was right up next to his, their breathe inter mingling. Adrien was tempted to cup her ass, to hold her some how, but he kept his hands firmly gripping the sinks edge. He felt her fondle his dick through his pants and her hand walk up his chest slowly, using the index and middle as if they were legs. Her hand came to a stop at the top of his chest, where she then used it to grasp his face gently. "Have you had yours?" She muttered into his mouth, pressing a deep sensual kiss to his lips.

"Fuck it." Adrien thought to himself as his hands found her ass and gripped it tightly causing Lila to let out a victorious laugh. he'd already slept with her twice and she clearly had plans to continue to fuck him as she extorted his fathers money from him in the future. He might as well make the most of this fucked up situation. Electing to ignore the feeling of being a piece of shit, bastard scumbag, he instead continued to knead and grope Lila's ass cheeks through his jeans she wore. "How in the hell has she not torn these?" Adrien thought to himself, as he fondled her, the denim pants stretching out, holding on for dear life in its attempts to confine the thick, perfect ass it contained. Pressing his lips to hers and sticking his tongue inside, he felt Lila hook her thumbs into the waist band of his pajamas and pull down, his dick sprung up put of its confines, rubbing her thigh. His tongue danced with hers, the muscles swirling and gliding, pressing from inside one mouth into the other as Lila gropped Adrien's testicles, rolling them in hand, gently caressing the shaved smooth orbs. Adrien gave an involuntary buck of the hips and lila smiled against Adrien's mouth. She pulled back and grasped Adrien's shoulders dragging him around to switch places with her. Now standing in front of the sinks, Lila bent over sliding the jeans she wore down just enough to allow her ass to spill out behind her. Seriously, how had she not comletely obliterated those, or even fit in them in the first place. Adrien shrugged it off and let himself fall across Lila's back. His hands came to grope her breasts through the shirt she wore as his dick was sandwiched in the crevice of Lila's ass. Lila gripped the porcelain counter in front of her as she rubbed her butt up and down along Adrien's dick, smiling brightly.

Adrien let his dick slide down and press against her entrance, then sunk it inside her Once more making himself at home in her pussy. Lila began to push back against him in indication to continue. Adrien still didnt quite have the stamina to go all out like he had earlier, but to be honest, he didnt need to. Sure he was still frustrated, but he was far more excepting of his fate, so he didnt have as much raw emotion to pour into his actions.

He began to move his hips back and forth, just allowing himself to feel, to really submerse in the feeling of her, pushing her breasts around, groping and fondling as he thrusted into her. Lila let her elbows fall onto the sink, feeling adrien take a more relaxed approach let he to relax. It may not have been as mind blowing, but it still felt _absolutely amazing_ to have him inside her, his hands messing around with her chest, his breath in her ear as his head leaned on her shoulder, It felt so nice. Lila sighed and lifted her head to press against his, like a cat looking for attention. Adrien returned the notion, rubbing his cheek against hers before pressing a firm kiss to her temple. It felt almost like affection from a proper love, like a high school sweet heart rather than the woman extorting you and your family. But Adrien dicided not to dwell, just letting his hips press against hers repeatedly in a steady pace, his testicles swinging back and forth slightly with the rocking motion. They went at it at like that for a good long while, steaming up the bathroom mirror with their heavy breathing and sweat inducing body heat. Adrien pressing kisses along her shoulders, pulling up the shirt Lila was wearing and letting her breasts fall out. He gabbed at her tits, pinching and twisting at her nipples as Lila began telling him in short breathless sentences how good he was, how handsome he was, how he had an absolutely wonderful cock to fill her up with. She kept Asking things like "did you like that baby?" And prompting him "oh fuck, right there babe, thats~ it. More!"

After a good long while Adrien felt his third orgasm of the day begin to approach and he finally began to speed up his thrusts causing his pajamas to fall down and off his legs completely, pooling at his ankles, as he took his hands off of Lila's tits, letting them any free, and rapped his arms around her midriff tightly. Adrien buried his head into Lila's back as his hips began to clap against Lila's ass audibly once again. The sound was starting to become rather addicting, the rythem flooding Adrien's ears. Lila let out a long wonton groan as Adrien rocked into her, faster, harder, and stronger. She felt her breasts swing beneath her, the loose t-shirt doing little to impede their motion. She felt Adrien buck into her hard, his head pressing against her as it pressed kisses to her spine. She chuckled, only Adrien could be so romantic while fucked the hell out a woman he hated. She sighed and gazed into the mirror facing her. Her straight bangs covered the for head she knew was coated in sweat, a stupid grin on her face, Adrien's arms rapped around her, and her bare tits swinging back and forth.

She couldn't help but feel content. This as everything she had wanted after all. Well, close to evertrying. She hadn't quite checked the "get super famous box" but she was on her way to the "get super fucking rich" goal and as the mirror that showed the sweat covered pair could attest "bag a handsome, rich and famous boy toy" was a complete success.

Lila's train of thought was interrupted by Adrien grunting loudly and submerging himself into her completely, and filling her with more baby batter. Lila hadn't come that time, but she could change that easily she thought eyeing the shower. Adrien let his orgasm play through, filling Lila once more with potent sperm. If by some miracle she hadn't been pregnant before, she sure as hell was now. He pulled cock and took a breath, barely noticing Lila shed her heels, peel her jeans off with some difficulty, and pull her shirt off her head to toss it in a corner. Adrien blinked stupidly as Lila dragged him into his walk in shower, thats honestly probably to big. It had to two faucets and could probably let 4 people stand inside it comfortably. Adrien sighed in relief when he felt the water of the shower hit him, clearing I his head with a jolt of cold before the heat kicked in. His new cleared train of thought didnt seem to calculate Lila to lean against the wall, her ass out, one leg supporting her weight, the other stuck out and up to the side granting a full view of her folds which had his cum driblling out and mixing with the shower water running down her body. "Come one babe, I still need to cum." Lila Sing songed. Adrien sighed. He glanced down at his still hard cock. He had never needed to go four rounds with marinette before, so he was a little shocked at his own stamina. That didnt mean he was entirely interested in continuing though. 

"Lila" he sighed, clearly not interested.

Lila took a hand off the wall, spread her ass and gave it a good shake. "Adrien." She asserted. It was hot, demanding, and left little room for argument. Adrien groaned and took a step forward, grabbing hold of the leg she held in the air to keep it in place. Lila winked at him as he pressed into her again. "Now babe, don't half ass this, I want you to give it _**all**_ you got, ok love?" Lila said in a false sweetly tone, throwing in nicknames, addressing him like she was his spouse and not Marinette, but it didnt take off Any of the weight of her request, rather it was clear she ment for him to make this a last harrah, to give her one hell of a pounding she'd never forget. 

Adrien adjusted himself, resetting his footing and making sure her had a firm grip on Lila's hips and leg. The shower was wet and slippery, the screen glass was fogging up. One wrong move and he could slip, which would cause some problems. Lila wants him to really give it his all, so that's what he would give her. Finally after making sure his hair as swept from his eyes and his grip, stance, and angle were perfect, like some kind of martial artist eyeing up the fight of his life, he slammed into her, causing water droplets to fly off their bodies. Lila let out a hardy " _ **FUCK!**_ " As Adrien went in hard and fast, giving her no time at all to adjust, not that she really needed to, as he been inside her quite a bit today. The slapping noise that accompanied the wet thrusts was very loud, almost louder than the spray of water from the shower head. Lila's face was split into a stupid grin. Adrien really was holding nothing back. At this rate she would cum in no time, and maybe if he kept this up she could get off twice before she left. She thrusted back against his trusts trying to match him, but he must have summoned the speed of a superhero or maybe some kind of sex god, because his hips were a blur, the ringing of the shower in his ears and the steam blurring his vision, adrien focused on nothing but fucking the tight entrance of the woman who had given birth to his first child. His hands were probably going to leave bruises on her hip and thigh as he gripped them to throw himself forward. Soon enough Lila was letting out a cry of ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her, causing her to tighten. Adrien didnt care. He kept going in as hard as he could. He was going to have his times worth. Lila looked back, blinking through the steam of the shower.

"A, A-Adrien, you can, oh fuck, you can slow down now. Adrien?" Adrien didn't seem to hear a word. In fact if anything he went harder. Lila's fingeres dug into the wall asshe tried to keep control of her voice. He wasnt letting up and it was diving her a little nuts. "Re-really Adrien, slow, slow down I'm still coming dow- _oh!_ Oh holy shit. I- Adrien I'm still really sensat ** _iVE_** ** _~ OH!"_** Lila attemptd to get adrien to slow down, and for a second she thought she had succeeded, as he stopped for a moment, only to take Lila's arms grab them behind her back and to shove Lila right up against the wall, her breasts smashing like pillow being flattened, Adrien keeping on up his absolutely unforgiving. Inhuman pace. Lila thought she might have tears beginning to run down her face but it was hard to tell with the shower on. Lila's eyes were wide open and she was practically sobbing from overstimluation not even noticing when Adrien bit down on her shoulder, his breath heavy and his dick practically numb from how hard and fast he was going. Lila's legs gave out as she came again, screaming, her eyes rolling back as she was held up by nothing but the wall and Adrien's rough hands. As if to add insult to injury, Adrien took a hand off her arms and rached around her, placing his hand on her clit, and beginning to run at at it vigorously. Lila felt as though she might faint, her jaw open wide in a silent scream of pleasured agony, as she came a third consecutive time. Her hands had fallen pimply at her side, her eyes rolled back as a bit of saliva peeked out her mouth. Never before was there a closer visualization of the term, fucked stupid. And then Adrien came. She now knew for certain that she we crying as she felt his semen explode within her. Her already full womb couldn't handle much more semen, so after a second of Adriens pulsating cock filling that last bit of her, Lila felt Adriens left over cum spill out, seeping down her legs, sticking to her folds and spilling into a puddle beneath them that was quickly washed away. Adrien finally let go of Lila, who slowly slid down the wall, and ontonl her knees, her face still pressed against the surface.

Adrien looked down on her with darkly victorious eyes. If this wss the only way he could shut her up, so be it. This was a win in hid book, he thought with a devilish smirk. Adrien turned and took a bottle of body soap off the ground where it had fallen becaude of then "struggle" adrien began to clean his body. Only after he had begun wahing his hair did Lila start to get up. With no small help from the showers handle, she got to her feet, legs wobbling. She tried and failed to look put together, her face blushing red mess and Adrien's seed still pouring down her leg. After a moment she reached out and took Adrien's body soap. She acted as if she had been fucked into a living rag doll, sniffing the soap and smiling. She turned to Adrien.

"Hey babe, want to to give me a hand?" She smiled holding out the bottle. Adrien sighed and took the soap from her, wishing she had stayed quite a bit longer. Adrien spilled some the detergent onto his hand and began rib it over her body. She sighed and leaned back against him as he washed. I read a pleasant experience. It helped her calm down from the absolute brutality she had experienced. She proabably would tell him to give it his all in a good while. But she wasnt going to let that stop him from fondling her tits. One his hands ran over her breasts to wash them she placed hands on his and began to guide them. Once she'd given him an idea on ehat she wanted she let him run his hands along her body, less washing now and more massaging. Once he had finished her body, she had him do her hair, this time using marinette various hair care products. After running his hand through her hair for a while, she proclaimed it was his turn. She wished his body simalerly to how he washed hers, even though he'd already washed his body. Once they'd both finished cleaning the other they stepped out of the shower, wrapping themselves in towels. Adrien noted thst while Marinette wrapped in a towel looked like she wore a modest dress, Lila looked like she had plans to go to a club and get railed, the towel just barely covering her nether regions. He supposed Lila was significantly taller than Marinette now that he thought about it, though her much larger tits and ass were definantly the biggest culprit.Lila smirked as she began to blowdry her hair, even after all that sex, Adrien still keep his eyes off of her. Once her hair was suffienctly dry Lila and Adrien walked out into the living room, Adrien taking a seat on the couch and sighing as Lila took a seat on his lap and cuddled up to him. Still clad in nothing but towels, the two sat on the couch, the t.v. playing some random Rom con in the background. Lila gripped Adrien's face and pulled him for a slow languid kiss. Adrien had given up his outward hostility, realising this would be a long ride, and openly accepted Lila's affections. After a while they both got dressed, Adrien noted that while Lila put on the clothes she came in, she absolutely took the clothes she had worn after sleeping with him, his favorite shirt and Marinette's favorite heels included. Damn, he'd loved that shirt, maybe he could find it again once he found Tim to go replace Marinette's heels.

Lila spent the rest of the day in the Dupain-Cheng home, flirting with Adrien, randomly pulling him into an over the top kiss, feeling him up, one time even trying to jerk him off again, and it she wasn't bothering him she was loudly talking on the phone obnoxiously, snooping around the house for something to keep her etertained (or something to take.), or telling stories to Emma, like the time she met a real live prince, or the she became a superhero and teamed up Y

The Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien let out a sigh of relief once Lila had stood from the couch, proclaiming she had to pick Aida up from daycare. Adrien led her to the door where she gabbred him. By the shirt and pulls him into a deep kiss filled with tongue. She patted him on the cheek then walked out the door, whispering in his ear before she left. "Bye baby, see you again real soon." She laughed at the grumble he let out then walked outher car, hips eating all the way. She turned and blew kiss at him, which he completely ignored, before climbing into expensibe sports car and driving off. Adrien turns back and begins to search the house in any attempt to find and exterminate any trace of Lila from his home. He cleaned his bedrooms sheets and stuck in some scented candles as the whole room as well as its connected bathroom reeked with the stench of raw passionate sex. He then cooks dinner for himself and Emma, waiting for his wife to retun home.

That night Adrien when Marinette got back home, greeting her husband with a kiss and asked. "Hey kitten, how was your day?" Adrien shrugged in return.

"It was nice. Quite as usual. Emma had mac and cheese with broccoli for dinner." Marinette sighed and kissed her husband again.

"Do I ever tell you how perfect you are?" She asked lovingly. Adrien swallowed, keeping a poker face. God he was such a worthless sack of lying shit.

"Every day bug, every day. Want to go watch a movie?" Marinette starts to walk into their house looking for her daughter and son. 

"Do you even need to ask?" She replies. Adrien follows her, checking a text on his phone. He unlocks his phone to be met with an extremely hot and extremely unwanted nude of Lila showing off her spread pussy, his cum leaking out with the label reading "that's the last of it! Why don't you come over this week end and fill it back up baby? I might even let you meet a little special somebody." 

Adrien quickly shuts off his phone and throws it back his pocket. He'd think about the prsopect of going to Lila's home to have sex, or the the larger prospect of meeting his daughter another time. Right now he would spend time with his family and think of nothing else. But the picture nagged at his brain, all up until he arrived at Lila's home Saturday mothing, where she greeted him at the door with a dazzling smile, lips painted a blood red while she wore the clothes she had stolen, her breasts pulling out the collar of the T shirt, and her freshly manicured toes showing out from Marinette's heels, but she now wore properly fitting yet still rather tight high wasted jeans that pinched her waist and made her ass pip. Adrien ended up staying the night, both busy from fucking lila 7 different times throughout the day, and getting to know little Aida who was o very happy to finally have a daddy. God, he was completely and udderly trapped, he thought to himself as Aida showed him all her favorite toys excitedly as Lila draped herself across his back snickering. He sighed as Lila whispered in his ear how she wanted to go over baby names for their next child. He decided he might as well accept his new fate, as a double timeing family man.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're ok? You don't need any kind of pep talk?" Adrien asked his wife over the phone, attempting to hear Marinette over the sound of the ocean, as well as the obnoxious sucking sound that kept kicking up. 

"I'm sure Adrien, I got this. Go have your vacation." Marinette's voice rang through the phone, before being interupted by a particularly loud and long, * _Sluuuuurp~_. Marinette sighed. "Seriously, Adrien what is that?" Marinette asked.

Adrien waved the question off. "Nothing, just kid having too much fun with his popsicle, listen bugaboo, I'm getting another call, I have to go. Ill see you in another week. Love you!" Adrien rushed out, he heard Marinette sigh through the phone fondly, used by now to her husbands weird antics.

"Ill see you in a week, bye, I love you. Have fun at the beach." She hung up, allowing Adrien to take the next call. It was his daughter.

"Hey dad" the voice sounded nervous, as if they were doing something that shouldn't have been doing. 

"Hey kiddo, everything ok?" Adrien answered.

"Yeah, Uhhh, hey um, dad can I have some advice?" She asked.

Adrien nodded even though they absolutely couldn't see it. "Yeah, what's wrong? Everything all right back home?"

"Ummm well, actually, there's someone, a friend of mine, asking to come over." She stammered over the receiver.

Adrien sighed, letting his head fall back onto the towel he was laying on. "I said you could have friends over as long as you didn't throw a massive party remember Aida? Adrien asked, attempting to reassure his eldest daughter.

Aida stood twisting a finger in her brown pigtails. Her hair hadant changed much through the years, keeping similar straight cut bangs to her mother Lila, but held into to pigtails much like Marinette used to back in school. Aida shifted her weight nervously. "Yeah but dad, the person, they're, its, uhm, its ... Its Emma." She whimpered.

Adrien shot up right in shock, before a well manicured hand placed itself on his chest and pushed him back down. Adrien sighed. "Just- Tell her that your parents said that you can't have friends in the house until we're back from vacation, ok?" Adrien said gently.

"But- but what if she-" * _suck_ " what if she doesnt" _*suuuck_ " what if she doesn't." **_*Sluuuurp._** "Dad what is that noise?" Aida hurried out not wanting to be interrupted by the obnoxious sound again.

"Nothing, just your mother, ignore her, what were you saying? Adrien prompted. Aida on her side of the line blushed crimson. She understood the nature of her parents relationship tather well as she had walked in on their sexcapades multiple times, since she was a small girl. She lost her train of thought, letting out a hurried "ok thanks dad, bye!" And slammed her phone off. 

Adrien sighed. He hoped Aida was ok. Well, ok as someone could be when they were hiding that they were their best friends half sister. It still amazed him that His daughter was so thoroughly on his side, even after finding out about how he was splitting his time between two separate families. Rather Aida seemed to blame her mother completely, hating Lila for blackmailing her dad into the two faced way of living he now had. Not that it changed her position in life at all. 

Adrien sighed and looked up at his "second wife" as she refers to her self. Her sunglasses sat atop her head, her Bikini set laying off to the side in the sand as she sucked on Adrien's cock, ignoring the looks they got from a few passing people. Adrien wasnt sure how they hadn't been thrown out yet, even if they were on a more private beach, someone had to have reported them right? "Aida said Emma has been trying to get permission to come over, did you know about this?" He asked angrily.

Lila shrugged with her shoulders, causing Adrien to drop his head bsck down in frustration. Lila pulled off his saliva covered cock and began to jerk him off slowly as she spoke. "Oh come on baby, live in the moment, you're on vacation on one of the best beaches to ever grace the earth. Live a little." Adrien sighed, closing his eyes as Lila climbed on top of him, readying herself for his dick. 

"How have we not been thrown out? Adrien asked, vocalized his earlier thoughts. Lila ground against him and laughed. 

"I may have payed of the local staff to let me live out my fantasies." She chuckled out before taking his dick into herself, sliding down the length at a snails pace. Adrien sighed. What a wonderful way for his beautiful "wife" to spend his fathers money. He grabbed Lila's hips as she slid down his cock, she slowly bent over pressing her breasts. To his chest and kissing him. "Happy ten year anniversary handsome. I love you. She grinned agaisnt his lips as thrusted up into her.

"I love you to babe." Adrien returned, giving her his best model smile that she had always loved so much, both of them knowing that, their confesions couldn't have been further from the truth. Not that they cared, they were fucking on a beach. Who cared if they loved one another. Adrien had Marinette at home for love, and though their marriage had been rocky at best these past 10 years, he still loved her for all she was. But he had Lila here for fucking, taking her on various vacations and get a ways over the years as he gave in to his fate as her quote unquote "sugar daddy. He and Lila had been fucking everyday multiple times a day for the past week, today being the most public of the various vacations they had gone at it. Adrien knew this was wrong, but he had been fucking Lila for ten years, and as far as she was concerned, she'd keep fucking him till the day she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed ending. I had to end it, or else this chapter would just keep going. I am planning on revising the end though. To flow better as I put it together rather quikly.  
> Thanks again for reading.


	3. Vote time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vote

Alright, I have 3 more alternative endings planned, ill give yo a summary of each and what sex scenes I have planned for them. These will be subject to change.

  * The Bad Ending.



Adrien is successfully blackmailed into leaving marinette for Lila. Adrein reflects on the worst and better parts of his life as Adrien Agreste-Rossi.

Sex scenes currently planned: wedding night, private plane, full length beach scene, alternate bedroom scenes from neutral ending. Subject to change.

  * The Good Ending.



When Adrien is told by Lila he has a daughter, he kicks her out and slams the door on her face. After a talk with Marinette who isnt happy he had sex with Lila, but won't bemoan it because it was before their marriage, they decide to fight for Aida's custody. After winning with Lila eaning visitation rights, the couple celebrated.

Sex scenes: romantic candle lit bed scene. A brief discussion on sex, followed by intense pegging, a Marinette shower scene, a Marinette office scene, or a quickie in a suply closet scene, a sensual midnight bedroom scene.

  * The Secret Ending



I aint tellin you shit.

Sex scenes: fuck off, you'll see it when you see it. Just know that the comments wont shut up about it. If youre that curious read the fucking tags. Freaks. I still love you though.

Alright, please leave a comment below with your preference, ill leave this up for a few days while i write some of the chapters. Ill take note of the opinions in a few days and complete and publish the winning chapter. Don't worry, I plan on finishing them all, this is just so I know what everyone wants to see.

Also please note that chapter 2 was the neutral end, and will not play into the other chapters. While I'll keep some elements from the beginning Of that chapter, like Lila showing up at his house and telling him she had his daughter, how he reacts will differ from each ending. So just to reiterate, the good won't have him cheat on Marinette at all and the bad will have Adrien completely leave Marinette for Lila. secret ending is a secret ending, who the dick knows what goes on in there

And again thanks for reading.

* * *

**UPDATE**

Ok, I'm not accepting any more votes. The majority of you wanted the Good Ending, while a few more wanted the secret. I think I saw the bad end mentioned maybe once. So ill work on them in that order. In about half way through the good ending so hang tight ill post it in a couple days.


End file.
